Confrontations
by shivaree
Summary: " Castle, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle..." Il est venu le temps des confrontations pour Castle et Beckett, toutes les confrontations.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous fan de Castle!**

** Me voilà donc de retour avec une nouvelle fic sur notre couple préféré... En cette fin de saison ( avec une fin qui s'annonce vraiment savoureuse je n'en doute pas ), j'ai tenté de vous livrer ma propre version des derniers épisodes. Comme à mes habitudes, ce sera une mini fic sur quatres-cinq chapitres et j'espère rester la plus fidèle possible aux caractères de nos personnages préférés.**

**Pour finir la règle n'a pas changé, je suis toujours très impatiente de lire vos commentaires!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Cette tension devenait trop dure à supporter pour Kate, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen de recoller les pots cassés avec Castle avant que tout cela ne leur explose à la figure. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle le soir, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, repensant au comportement qu'il avait eu durant la journée pour en étudier chaque signification. D'ailleurs il ne venait plus tous les jours, alors que pendant quatre ans il n'avait presque manqué aucune journée.

Si seulement elle connaissait la raison du changement de comportement de son partenaire. Elle avait beau réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait ses derniers temps, elle ne trouvait aucune raison valable à cette indifférence qu'il lui montrait. Mais il semblait que son volte-face avait eu lieu après leur enquête sur l'attentat à la bombe, à partir de ce moment-là, il avait commencé à la repousser, à limiter leur partenariat, leurs regards, leurs contacts.

En effet, depuis quelques temps, grâce au travail qu'elle avait fait sur elle-même à l'aide du Dr Burke, elle commençait à se sentir prête pour quelque chose de plus concret. Lanie l'avait percé à jour, comme d'habitude elle avait tout compris, presque avant Kate elle-même.

Ça faisait donc encore plus mal de le voir se comporter de la sorte.

Il faillait que ça cesse.

Il fallait qu'elle sache, car cette tension allait la briser de l'intérieur. Elle avait perdu trop de temps comme lui avait fait comprendre le Dr Burke. Elle avait pourtant tenté plusieurs fois d'aborder le sujet, mais son partenaire arrivait toujours à s'enfuir ou détourner la question. Mais la prochaine fois, elle ne le laissera pas partir tant qu'ils ne se seront pas expliqués. Le problème était justement qu'ils ne se voyaient plus très souvent et qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen de ne pas être seul avec elle. Alors qu'il y a à peine quelques semaines, ça semblait être son seul but.

Kate sortit de ses pensées lorsque, assise depuis son bureau, elle aperçu justement « son partenaire » sortir de l'ascenseur et se diriger vers elle. La jeune femme lui avait demandé de la rejoindre au poste car ils avaient du nouveau sur l'enquête en cours, une enquête qui semblait suffisamment l'intéresser pour qu'il daigne la suivre entièrement. Ryan et Esposito étaient justement en train de perquisitionner leur suspect potentiel.

- Hey, la salua-t-il avec son sourire commercial, mais sans vraiment croiser son regard.

- Hey Castle, répondit-elle alors que son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle remarqua encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas ramené de café, alors qu'avant c'était comme un rituel.

- Les gars ne sont pas encore revenus ? demanda-t-il les mains dans les poches alors qu'ils les cherchaient du regard.

- Non, pas encore, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder.

- Très bien, alors j'ai le temps d'aller me boire un café, sourit-il presque content de pouvoir lui échapper.

- Bonne idée je vous suis, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, se disant que c'était peu être le moment qu'elle attendait tant.

En entrant dans la salle de repos, Kate remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle remarqua aussi que ça n'échappa pas à Castle. Ce dernier se mit de suite à l'ouvrage et fit comme si elle n'était pas là, ne cherchant même pas à débuter la conversation.

Kate s'adossa à une table et observa le dos de son partenaire. Il fallait qu'elle se lance, c'était le moment parfait. Mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. D'habitude c'était lui qui débutait ce genre de conversation, elle ne savait pas comment faire ça.

Pourtant elle devait le faire, sinon son cœur ne le supporterait pas bien longtemps encore.

- Castle ? commença-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

- _Yes Detective_ ? répondit-il sans se retourner, avec un air qu'il voulait nonchalant, pourtant Kate vit ces gestes se figer.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, lâcha-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence seulement troublées par le bruit de la machine à café.

- A propos de l'enquête ? Oui justement je voulais vous parler de…, détourna-t-il la conversation en reprenant ses mouvements toujours sans la regarder.

- Non Castle, pas de l'enquête, de… de nous, réussit-elle à articuler en serrant la table avec ses mains pour se donner du courage. Elle vit son partenaire se figer à nouveau et lever la tête en fixant la vitre en face de lui.

- Il n'y a pas de nous, Beckett…, répondit-il froidement, ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Kate, mais elle fit tout pour les combattre.

- Voilà justement, c'est de ça qu'il faut qu'on parle, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Ecoutez Beckett, je ferais mieux de rentrer, j'ai d'autres choses qui m'attendent.

Elle vit alors Castle se diriger vers la porte, mais se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas de seconde chance, elle se précipita jusqu'à la porte et la ferma avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir.

- Non Castle, vous ne fuirez pas cette fois-ci, le prévint-elle en barrant l'accès à la porte avec son corps.

- Parce que ça c'est votre spécialité, n'est-ce pas ? lui asséna-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux pour la première fois, son corps à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Mais ne pouvant supporter son regard méprisant, elle détourna les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Rick ? lui demanda-t-elle la voix cassée de retenir ses larmes, les yeux fixés au sol ne supportant pas ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de son partenaire.

- Très bien, vous voulez jouer carte sur table, allons-y ! proposa-t-il en reculant et en prenant la place qu'elle occupait quelques instants auparavant, adosser à une table.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Kate s'éloigna de la porte de quelques pas, légèrement tremblante, se répétant qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas de deuxième chance d'avoir des explications. Mais par où devait-elle commencer ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous agissez ainsi ?

- Et comment j'agis d'après vous ?

- Arrêtez de jouer au plus malin avec moi Castle ! s'énerva-t-elle en le voyant si calme et si distant, comme si elle n'en valait pas la peine. Vous vous pointez sur les lieux d'un crime avec l'une de vos bimbos, vous vous pavanez avec une nouvelle femme chaque soir, vous agissez comme un crétin riche et egocentrique ! J'ai l'impression de revoir le Rick Castle que j'ai interrogé à quelques pas de cette salle il y a plus de quatre ans.

- Et si c'était celui-ci le vrai Rick Castle, s'énerva-t-il à son tour en se redressant et en l'approchant. Et si c'était ainsi que je suis réellement ? Profitant des possibilités qui s'offrent à moi, ne m'acharnant pas avec celles qui sont hors de portée…

- Alors c'est ça…, dit-elle en croisant les bras pour se redonner contenance, ça y est je vous ennuie. Je ne suis plus suffisamment inspirante pour vos romans, alors vous me jetez comme on se débarrasse d'un vieux jouet dépassé de mode. Je peux juste m'estimer heureuse d'avoir été un jour la muse du grand Richard Castle. J'aurai au moins tenu plus longtemps que Sophia Turner ! lui lança-t-elle hargneuse.

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, lui dit-il la voix tremblante de colère et les mâchoires crispées.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il deviennent violent, car après tout elle-même savait qu'elle avait été trop loin, elle le vit lui tourner le dos et s'éloigner de quelques pas. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes puis Kate rompit le silence lourd.

- Je croyais qu'on était ami…, débuta-t-elle la voix plus posée mais toujours tremblante.

- Ami…pfff, répéta-il avec un rire mauvais, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, ajouta-il avec un ton cassant.

- Bon sang Castle mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ! hurla-t-elle en lui agrippant la veste pour le faire se retourner, ne supportant plus cette conversation qui ne faisait qu'envenimer les choses.

- Vous voulez le savoir Kate, lui demanda-t-il alors en la fixant profondément des yeux.

- Oui !

- Vous m'avez menti !

- Pardon, demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait très bien entendu, mais elle sentait déjà un frisson d'angoisse la traverser. Comment avait-il pu le savoir ?

- Vous m'avez menti ! répéta-t-il à nouveau en la pointant du doigt. Vous vous souvenez très bien de ce que je vous ai dit ce jour là, à l'enterrement du Capitaine.

- Co…comment…, tenta-elle de s'exprimer alors que ses pires craintes se réalisaient.

- Comment je l'ai su ? compléta-t-il pour elle alors qu'il croisait les bras. J'étais derrière la vitre lorsque vous avez interrogé Bobby alors qu'on pensait que c'était lui qui avait posé la bombe.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne pu sortir, elle était complètement tétanisée. Elle eu juste la force de détourner les yeux de ceux de Castle qui lui brisaient le cœur. Alors qu'elle ne savait toujours pas comment réagir à cette nouvelle, elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit Castle se diriger vers la porte. Elle n'avait plus la force de le retenir et elle fut étonnée de l'entendre s'arrêter et se tourner à nouveau vers elle.

- Tant qu'on y est pour les aveux, je vais vous dire, vous savez qu'est-ce qui fait le plus mal ? recommença-t-il en la fixant alors qu'elle fuyait son regard tandis qu'elle avait toujours plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Il continua sans attendre de réponse. Moi aussi je croyais qu'on était ami, après ces quatre années, je l'ai vraiment cru. Je vous ai vu mourir ce jour-là. Je sais que ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour vous avouez mes sentiments, mais ils étaient sincères.

Malgré elle, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de noter qu'ils « étaient » sincères. Elle comprenait par là que ce n'était plus le cas à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout. Mais Castle n'arrêta pas là ses aveux.

- Pourtant j'aurais pu comprendre que vous ne ressentiez pas la même chose, dit-il en soupirant. Il m'aurait fallu un moment, mais j'aurai fait avec. Par contre ce qui à totalement finit de me briser le cœur, c'est que j'ai cru que nous étions suffisamment ami pour que vous me l'avouiez, mais vous avez préféré vous jouez de moi…

- Castle, non ne croyez pas que…, voulu-t-elle se justifier alors qu'a présent ses larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues, mais il l'a coupa avant.

- Pas de ça avec moi Beckett, j'ai cru à votre jeu pendant quatre ans, ça ne marche plus à présent, sa voix était à nouveau tranchante et blessante. Je tente de vous séduire depuis quatre ans, tout le monde l'a compris. J'ai juste cru au début que vous vous méfiiez de moi et de ma réputation, mais en fait j'étais une espèce de divertissement, n'est-ce pas ? Votre vie n'était pas toute rose alors ça vous faisait bien rire de me voir me démener pour vous faire sourire. Je me sens tellement minable à présent… et dire que j'ai vraiment cru avoir une chance.

- Non Castle ! tenta Kate, mais sa voix était brisée par le chagrin, elle due s'agripper à la table car elle fut prise de vertige.

- Ca va j'ai compris, ne vous en fait pas. On ne m'y reprendra pas à deux fois…, lança Castle se détournant de la jeune femme car même si ça lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, la tristesse de Kate lui était tout autant douloureux. Je pense que cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de notre partenariat, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Adieu Kate, je vous souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime au moins autant que je vous ai aimé.

Et il partit. Sans même adresser un regard à la jeune femme en larme qui finit par se laisser tomber au sol, ravager par la tristesse. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu s'envenimer autant ? Comment n'avait-elle pas vu que son partenaire soufrait autant ?

Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir.

Elle ne lui en voulait même pas pour tout ce qu'il lui avait lancé au visage, car même s'il se trompait sur ses sentiments à elle, elle comprenait sa colère. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Elle ne le méritait pas. Elle ne méritait personne. Tout comme elle n'avait pas mérité Royce, ni même Josh. Alors encore moins Castle. Même si elle se savait amoureuse de lui, c'était peu être mieux ainsi. Il ne serait plus constamment en danger à cause d'elle.

Kate resta encore un moment à pleurer dans la salle de repos et une fois qu'elle semblait ne plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau dans le corps, elle consentit enfin à quitter la pièce. Le commissariat était presque vide, mais elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas été discret et que dès demain la nouvelle se répandrait comme une trainé de poudre.

Pourtant c'était le dernier souci de Kate.

Ryan et Esposito étaient revenus, elle le savait car leurs vestes étaient sur leurs chaises respectives, mais ils avaient été assez délicats pour ne pas la déranger. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller tout seul cette fois-ci car il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre. Et qu'elle pleure encore.

Attrapant sa veste et son sac, elle sortie du commissariat alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir dehors et entra dans sa voiture. Elle ne sut pas trop comment elle arriva chez elle, car à aucun moment elle n'avait été attentive à la route, ne pensant qu'aux paroles de Castle, à ses yeux emplis de colère et de déception.

Arrivée devant la porte de son immeuble, ses larmes se remirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle eut du mal à trouver la bonne clé sur son trousseau.

Si seulement elle lui avait parlé de ça plus tôt, si seulement elle lui avait tout avoué, il aurait peu être compris…

Si seulement elle avait été moins distraite par ses pensées, elle aurait entendu l'homme se glisser derrière elle.

Si seulement elle avait été moins troublée par son chagrin, elle aurait pu se défendre lorsque l'homme la força à respirer du chloroforme.

Si seulement Castle avait été là…, mais elle sombrait déjà dans les ténèbres.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je suis très contente de voir que la plus part d'entre vous êtes d'accord avec la façon dont je vois les personnes et leur relation. Je pense que vous avez tous vu la bande annonce du final season et que vous aussi vous avez eu une mort cérébrale temporaire...O_O Je vais tenter de finir cette fic avant que l'épisode soit diffusé sinon ma version parraitra totalement ridicule...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lorsque Rick Castle franchit la porte de chez lui, Martha avait déjà compris la seconde d'après que quelque chose s'était passé.

- _Richard, What's going on ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui alors qu'il lança sauvagement sa veste sur un fauteuil.

- Rien Mère, tout va très bien, assura-t-il sans même faire semblant d'y croire.

- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi fiston, le menaça-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. C'est Beckett c'est ça ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement et rien qu'au changement qui s'effectua dans les yeux de son fils à l'entente du nom de la jeune femme, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé. Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

- En quelque sorte…, dit-il en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil reversant la tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux.

- Ca c'est mal passé ?

- Comment est-ce que ça aurait pu bien se passer ! lança-t-il acide, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa mère ne faisait qu'essayé de l'aider, il s'excusa. Pardonne-moi Mère. Voilà comment je me suis comporté toute la soirée, j'ai parlé sans même réfléchir.

- Tu lui as dit ce que tu avais sur le cœur…

- Oui mais je lui ai aussi dit tant de chose blessante. J'avais tellement envi qu'elle souffre autant que moi j'ai souffert de son mensonge. Je n'aurai pas dû lui dire certaines choses…, ajouta-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit pour se justifier ? demanda sa mère en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

- J'avoue que je ne lui ai même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. J'avais trop peur qu'elle ait une raison valable. J'avais trop peur que je finisse par lui pardonner. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Seigneur, je suis lamentable...

- Tu es amoureux Richard, compléta Martha avec un ton résolu.

- Comment puis-je encore tant l'aimer alors que je la hais si fort en même temps, s'énerva l'auteur devant cette impasse.

- Ce sont les difficultés de l'amour mon garçon…, tu es perdu car c'est peu être la première fois que tu es réellement amoureux d'une femme.

- Et quelle femme…, soupira-t-il.

- Oui c'est vrai que ton cœur n'a pas choisi la plus simple, constata-t-elle en riant doucement.

- De toute façon, tout est fini cette fois-ci.

- Ne dit pas ça Richard…

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant. On se blesse l'un l'autre depuis quatre ans et la manière dont on s'est quitté ce soir ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à des retrouvailles joyeuses !

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point le destin peut être joueur _kiddo_, crois en ta mère pour une fois, assura-t-elle en se levant à son tour et en l'embrassant sur la joue. Va te coucher à présent, la nuit porte conseil.

- Je n'ai plus cinq ans Mère…

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas à cet âge-là. Bonne nuit Richard, finit-elle en montant les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit.

Mais le sommeil fut long à venir. Se tournant et se retournant encore dans son lit, il finit par s'endormir très tard dans la nuit, rattrapé par des cauchemars. Dans son rêve, il courrait dans une rue sombre et sans âme qui vive alors qu'il faisait nuit noir. Soudain au détour d'une ruelle, il vit le corps d'une femme allongé près d'un lampadaire. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître le corps de sa partenaire et il n'hésita pas une seconde en se jetant à genoux à côté d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et son visage reflétait une pâleur mortelle, tandis qu'une tâche rouge s'étendait sur son abdomen. Rick avait beau marmonner des « Non, je t'en supplie » et des « Je t'aime reviens vers moi » en la serrant contre lui, mais il était trop tard. Il l'avait abandonné.

Heureusement, la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de cet horrible cauchemar. Attrapant son téléphone en se redressant, une grande partie de lui pria pour que ce soit sa partenaire qui l'appelle. Mais ce fut le nom d'Esposito qui s'afficha.

Cependant, Rick ne préféra pas répondre. Avec ce qui s'était passé hier, il n'avait pas envie de devoir se justifier auprès de ses collègues. Il savait très bien qu'Esposito avait tendance à jouer les grands frères avec Beckett et Rick n'avait pas envie de se faire remonter les bretelles alors qu'il venait juste de se réveiller.

Mais quelle heure était-il d'ailleurs ? Regardant à nouveau son téléphone, Rick s'aperçu qu'il était seulement 8h du matin. Mais il remarqua surtout qu'Esposito l'avait déjà appelé quatre fois. Il devait vraiment beaucoup lui en vouloir…

Se rallongeant sur son lit, il tenta de retrouver le sommeil. Mais au bout de cinq minutes le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Castle ne décrocha toujours pas, même s'il se sentait très lâche. Puis il sonna encore et encore. Au bout du quatrième appel il décrocha enfin.

- Ah enfin ! fit la voix d'Esposito à bout de nerf. Castle c'est Beckett, elle…, mais il fut coupé par Rick qui préférait mener la conversation.

- Oui je sais, on s'est disputé un peu violemment hier soir, mais il fallait que…, a son tour il fut coupé par Esposito.

- Quoi ? Peu importe Castle ! Beckett a été kidnappé !

- Que dis-tu ? répondit Castle ouvrant grand les yeux, croyant tout d'abord qu'on lui faisait une blague.

- J'essaye de te téléphoner depuis qu'on n'arrive plus à la joindre, continua Esposito complètement paniqué.

- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Quasiment. En ne la voyant pas arrivé au poste à l'heure, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais, je l'ai appelé sur son portable, mais je n'arrêtais pas de tomber sur sa messagerie. Au bout d'un moment on s'est inquiété avec Ryan alors on est allé chez elle. Et en arrivant devant sa porte, on a vu ses clés par terre alors on a vraiment commencé à flipper ! expliquait le flic à toute vitesse. On a interrogé les voisins et personne ne l'a vu rentré chez elle, mais une vieille dame dit avoir entendu des cris de femme hier soir à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Alors on a cherché plus loin et on a trouvé son sac à main et son téléphone complètement en pièce dans une poubelle à l'angle de la rue.

- Oh bon sang, mais qui a pu faire ça ! s'exclama Castle complètement retourné.

- Aucune idée, il n'y avait aucune empreinte dessus! C'est bien pour ça que je t'appelle, tu es celui de nous qui la connais le plus personnellement, tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

- Non malheureusement, où es-tu en ce moment ? demanda Rick alors qu'il avait déjà un pied dans le pantalon.

- A l'appartement de Beckett, on cherche des indices.

- J'arrive.

- Ok, à tout de suite, conclut-il avant de raccrocher.

Dire que Rick était complètement paniqué était un euphémisme, ses gestes étaient robotiques tandis que son esprit essayait de le persuadé que ce ne pouvait être qu'un autre cauchemar.

Mais non, tout ça était bien réel, sa partenaire avait été enlevé. Malgré toutes les choses qu'il lui reprochait, Kate était en danger et il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire.

Il prit le strict minimum et quitta le loft sans laisser de mot. Alors qu'il se mettait au volant de sa voiture, c'est son esprit qui enclencha la première vitesse dans le but de trouver qui pouvait bien être responsable de cet enlèvement.

Kate Beckett avait beaucoup d'ennemis, c'était un fait. Elle était un très bon flic et avait mis beaucoup de malade derrière les barreaux, alors la liste des personnes qui aurait pu lui faire ça était longue.

Pourtant les principaux suspects en liberté s'imposaient dans son esprit. 3XK ? Il ne voyait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il l'aurait kidnappé elle, étant donné qu'il avait pris plaisir à jouer avec chacun d'entre eux. Mais c'était une possibilité.

Bien entendu une autre possibilité s'imposa très vite dans son esprit. Une possibilité bien plus probable et tout aussi horrible que le retour de 3XK… Les meurtriers de la mère de Kate. Pourtant il était presque sûr qu'elle avait cessé ses recherches, il l'avait tenu à distance.

Castle dû arrêter là ses suppositions car il arriva au domicile de sa partenaire. Garant rapidement sa voiture il s'approcha des gars dès qu'il les repéra.

- Ah te voilà enfin ! fit Ryan qui semblait tout aussi nerveux que son co-équipier.

- J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, lui assura Rick. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien qui ne nous mène sur une piste sérieuse, fit Esposito en secouant la tête. Va s'y toi, tu trouveras peu être quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Ok je monte.

Lorsque Castle arriva devant la porte de sa partenaire, il hésita un moment avant de saisir la poignée. Dire que hier encore il était persuadé qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds chez elle. Il aurait tellement souhaité le faire dans d'autres conditions… Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis la dernière fois où il était venu ici.

L'endroit semblait aussi froid que chaleureux. Chaleureux car plusieurs objets possédant une histoire personnelle étaient disposés ça et là, de même que des photos de ses parents souriants et heureux. Pourtant l'appartement exprimait aussi un autre sentiment, un malaise. Un manque. Il fallait avouer que le détective Beckett n'était pas souvent chez elle comme le prouvait la coupe de fruit vide. Rick était persuadé que s'il ouvrait le frigo, il le trouverait tout aussi vide.

De plus Castle trouva l'endroit plus triste encore car il y manquait Kate… L'appartement n'exprimait rien sans sa propriétaire. Y reviendrait-elle un jour ? « Non ! » Castle ne voulait pas penser à ça, il devait se remettre au travail et la retrouver à tout prix.

Il passa donc les pièces au peigne fin mais ne trouva rien de concluant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans _la_ pièce. Celle qu'il redoutait car il s'avait ce qu'il y trouverait. Poussant la porte, il arriva dans cette pièce où elle avait répertorié toutes les informations qu'elle avait sur le meurtre de sa mère. Il ouvrit alors les volets, dévoilant le tableau que la jeune femme avait improvisé tandis qu'un peu de lumière entrait dans cette pièce sombre.

En étudiant les données présentes au mur, il n'avait pas l'impression de voir quelque chose de nouveau, peu être n'avait-elle pas continué les recherches ? Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau où un tas de papier était éparpillé, il s'assit sur la chaise et commença à feuilleter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

Soudain, il tomba sur une photo d'un entrepôt brûlé, le reconnaissant tout de suite car ils avaient enquêté sur cet incident juste après qu'ils se soient retrouvés, trois mois après qu'elle se soit fait tirée dessus. La photo était la même, mais il remarqua qu'une autre feuille était agrafée à celle-là. C'était un rapport sur ce même incident, mais qui justement prouvait que ce n'était pas un accident, mais un incendie volontaire. Regardant la date où avait été imprimé ce document, Castle vit que cela remontait à cinq jours.

- Oh non, murmura Rick en levant les yeux sur l'ersatz de tableau, elle a reprit les recherches.

C'était eux. Rick en était sûr. Enfin presque…

Il devait absolument faire quelque chose ! Prévenir Ryan et Esposito ! Non…, enfin du moins pas tant que rien ne soit sûr. Après tout, toute cette enquête n'avait rien d'officiel, s'ils se lançaient là dedans, ils risquaient de perdre leurs postes.

Mais que faire ? Rick Castle, le grand auteur de roman à suspens était dans une impasse. Si ça se trouvait, il était déjà trop tard… Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à ça !

Il s'accouda au bureau derrière lequel il était assis, posa sa tête dans ses mains et se força à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas encore en parler aux gars, mais il ne pouvait pas agir seul non plus… Il avait totalement épluché les fichiers qu'il avait eu du capitaine Montgomery et il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune piste car Smith l'avait…

- Smith ! S'exclama soudainement Castle en relevant la tête, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

- Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose, Castle ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant vivement en se relevant, Rick tenta de cacher son impatience aux yeux de Ryan et d'Esposito qui venaient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Non, désolé les gars, j'ai… j'ai rien trouvé non plus, mentit l'auteur en baissant les yeux.

- Tu es sûr que ça va Castle ? demanda alors Ryan en le regardant suspicieusement.

- Je…, commença Rick en ne supportant pas de cacher des informations essentielles à ses co-équipiers. Mais il devait en être sûr avant de tout leur dire.

Heureusement Esposito intervint en donnant un coup de coude réprobateur dans les reins de son partenaire et en lui envoyant un regard voulant dire « Tu vois bien qu'il se sent totalement impuissant ! ».

-T'inquiète Bro, on va la retrouver, corrigea Esposito en s'avançant vers Castle et en lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, et on va faire payer aux salopards qui lui ont fait ça.

- Merci Javier, je… je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, vous me tenez au courant s'il y a du nouveau, conclut Castle en se dirigeant vers la sorti, sans un regard pour les deux hommes qui restaient dans la pièce.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il agit bizarrement, demanda alors Ryan à son partenaire quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer derrière Castle.

- _Dude_, tu sais bien comme moi ce qu'il ressent pour elle et le fait de n'avoir aucune piste, ça doit le ronger.

- Ca nous ronge tous…, soupira alors Ryan.

- On va la retrouver, lui certifia Esposito avec un regard sûr de lui, avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte d'entrée très vite suivi par Ryan.

Richard Castle était inquiet, très inquiet. Complètement paniqué en fait. Et lorsque Rick Castle était dans cet état, il était vraiment un très mauvais conducteur. Faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter les divers motards, cyclistes et piétons qui s'obstinaient à se mettre devant son chemin, il essayait tant bien que mal d'arriver au plus vite chez lui.

Une fois garé, il n'eut même pas la patience d'attendre que l'ascenseur arrive jusqu'à lui et il préféra monter les étages à pied. Arrivé devant la porte de son loft, il inséra la clé de chez lui dans la serrure en priant pour qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison à cette heure-ci car il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à donner des explications.

Pour une fois la chance semblait jouer en sa faveur car l'appartement semblait vide. Rick se dépêcha alors d'atteindre son bureau, d'ouvrir un tiroir et de s'empresser de sortir tout ce qui s'y trouvait dedans. Soulevant ensuite le double fond, il en sortit un dossier épais qu'il ouvrit sur son bureau. Il chercha alors parmi les feuilles et finit par trouver le bout de papier dont il avait besoin.

Composant le numéro de téléphone qui était inscrit sur la feuille, il s'installa au fond de sa chaise en se disant que le temps entre chaque tonalité n'avait jamais été aussi long. Puis finalement au bout de cinq sonneries quelqu'un décrocha.

- Monsieur Castle je vous avais dit que c'était moi qui vous contacterai, fit la voix de Smith mécontente.

- Smith ! C'est Kate, elle a été enlevé, il faut que vous m'aidiez, lança précipitamment Castle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je puisse vous aider, continua la voix insensible.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ! S'énerva Rick, vous savez très bien qui est le meurtrier de Johanna Beckett, donc vous savez tout aussi bien qui a enlevé sa fille.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que se soit la même personne ?

- Elle a recommencé, dit alors l'auteur après quelques secondes de silence.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Beckett a recommencé l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa mère…

- Vous aviez pourtant promis de l'en empêcher ! s'écria Smith à son tour.

- Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé, je vous le jure ! Mais peu importe à présent, il faut que vous m'aidiez à la retrouver !

- Je ne peux rien faire, je vous avais prévenu qu'elle serait en danger.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Je suis désolé, au revoir M. Castle.

- Attendez ! hurla Castle hors de lui en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Si vous ne m'aidez pas, demain à la première heure je ferais publier tout le dossier que le capitaine Montgomery m'a laissé !

- Non vous ne le ferez pas, assura Smith.

- Oh que si !

- Non car sinon ça signera la fin de la vie de votre partenaire.

- Elle sera morte de toute façon si vous ne m'aidez pas ! tonna Castle alors que des larmes de rage commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Rick pensa que Smith avait vraiment raccroché et qu'ainsi il n'avait plus aucune chance de sauver Kate. Pourtant la voix de l'homme mystérieux s'éleva de nouveau.

- Cherchez du côté du procureur, dit-il simplement.

- Du procureur ? répéta Castle en essuyant ses larmes et en se penchant sur le dossier, tournant les pages à toute vitesse. Le procureur Reynolds ?

- Oui.

- Il est impliqué ?

Aucune réponse.

- C'est lui qui l'aurait fait enlever ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Smith, il va falloir que vous m'en disiez plus ! s'énerva à nouveau Castle.

- Le procureur Reynolds est un fana de voiture, il possède un entrepôt où il les stocke, un peu en dehors de la ville, ça pourrait être un bon endroit pour…

- Pour séquestrer quelqu'un, compléta Rick.

- C'est tout ce que je puisse faire pour vous M. Castle.

- Merci pour tout Smith, je…, mais il fut coupé car son correspondant avait raccroché.

Mais peu lui importait, il avait une piste pour sauver Beckett.

Rick se hâta de trouver l'adresse de cet entrepôt sur internet et dès que ce fut chose faite, il enfila sa veste et quitta l'appartement en trombe. Une fois en route pour l'entrepôt au volant de sa voiture, Castle se posa plusieurs questions. Premièrement, devait-il prévenir Ryan et Esposito tout de suite ? Après tout, il ne savait pas encore si Kate se trouvait bien détenue dans cet entrepôt et puis si ce n'était pas le cas, Gates demanderait des explications et alors ils seraient obligés de tout lui raconter.

Ensuite il y aurait une enquête sur eux. Sur Montgomery.

Sur Kate.

Non, tant pis, il attendrait d'être là-bas pour les prévenir. Il attendrait d'être sûr. De plus, il savait bien ce que les gars lui diraient… De ne pas y aller. Alors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'arranger lui-même le portrait de ceux qui avaient kidnappé sa muse.

Cette décision l'emmena donc à une nouvelle question. Qu'allait-il faire une fois arrivé là-bas ? Il était seul, non armé, il ne connaissait aucune prise de kung fu… Tant pis, pour cette partie, il improvisera une fois sur place.

Il lui fallu environ vingt minutes pour arriver jusqu'à l'entrepôt. Bien entendu, comme il l'avait vu faire dans les films d'espionnage, il laissa sa voiture à l'écart de la route et continua à pied.

Rick se faufila jusqu'au bâtiment en longeant le haut muret qui entourait tout l'entrepôt et l'empêchant ainsi de voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Une fois arrivé devant le grand portail à motif, il passa une première fois devant l'air de rien en jetant un coup d'œil pour voir s'il repérait des gardes.

Mais il ne vit personne.

Castle revint alors sur ses pas et tenta d'ouvrir le portail sans faire de bruit, mais il était fermé. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait donc l'escalader ! Le portail n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais il y avait peu de prise. Attrapant les barreaux avec ses mains, il se hissa comme il put jusqu'en haut à l'aide de ses pieds. Il sourit, fier de lui, une fois qu'il arriva à passer une jambe de l'autre côté du portail, mais lorsqu'il passa la deuxième, il perdit son équilibre et chuta au sol en s'écorchant l'épaule aux motifs du portail, retenant un cri de douleur. Grimaçant, il passa sa main valide là où le métal l'avait touché et remarqua alors que son manteau et sa chemise étaient déchirés et laissaient passer quelques perles de sang.

Relevant la tête il se reprit en ayant peur de se faire repérer, bien qu'il n'ait encore trouvé aucun signe de vie. Avançant sans bruit vers la porte d'entrée, il se ravisa au dernier moment se disant qu'il se voyait mal débarqué au milieu d'une fratrie de _bad guys._ Rick longea donc l'entrepôt pour tenter de trouvé une autre entrée et c'est en tournant au coin du bâtiment qu'il vit une fourgonnette garée. Surement pas une des pièces de collection du procureur…

Castle se cacha derrière la voiture pour pouvoir vérifier encore une fois qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Il repéra ensuite une fenêtre d'où provenait de la lumière et se glissa en dessous. Elle était plutôt haute et Rick dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur.

La fenêtre permit à Rick d'apercevoir deux hommes taillés comme des catcheurs, se tenant debout dans une petite pièce, du moins pour un entrepôt aussi grand. Ils avaient tous les deux une arme la main et ne ressemblaient pas du tout à des collectionneurs de voiture. La fenêtre ne semblait pas trop épaisse, Castle put ainsi entendre quelques mots provenant de l'intérieur.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demandait l'un, perdant patience. Elle n'a rien voulu nous dire sur le dossier.

- Je pense qu'on a été sympa assez longtemps, si elle veut qu'on utilise la manière forte, elle va l'avoir, répondit l'autre avec un regard carnassier.

-Oh non Kate, murmura Castle.

S'abaissant à nouveau sous la fenêtre, Rick sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro d'Esposito. Se redressant à nouveau pour observer les tortionnaires de sa muse, Rick attendait que le flic décroche, mais lorsque la quatrième sonnerie retentit, il entendit une voix derrière lui.

- Alors, on se promène ?

Mais Rick n'eut pas le temps de voir à qui appartenait cette voix car il reçut un coup douloureux dans la nuque et sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque l'auteur repris ses esprits, il sentait qu'il se faisait trainer au sol par les bras. Relevant la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le malotru qui l'utilisait comme serpillère, il vit deux hommes qui chacun tenait l'un de ses bras. Il reconnut le visage de l'un d'eux, c'était un des hommes qu'il avait espionné depuis l'extérieur, tandis que l'autre devait certainement être celui qui était responsable de sa terrible migraine.

Ses tortionnaires le soulevèrent ensuite avant de l'assoir sur une chaise, pointant un pistolet en direction de son visage.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda l'un d'une voix menaçante.

- Dites moi d'abord où est Kate ! lança Rick, ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner par les deux armoires à glaces devant lui.

Perdant patience, l'homme qui lui avait posé la question lui asséna une droite dans la mâchoire qui le laissa légèrement sonné mais qui accentua surtout la douleur dans son crane.

- Arrête de jouer au malin ! Pour qui tu bosses ? Comment tu es arrivé jusqu'à là ?

- Calme toi Joe ! fit une voix provenant de derrière les deux acolytes. C'est l'écrivain, il n'est pas dangereux, ce n'est qu'un parasite qui colle aux baskets de la flic. L'homme sortit de l'ombre, c'était l'autre personne qu'il avait aperçu depuis la fenêtre. Ils ne semblaient donc être que trois. Il n'a prévenu personne ?

- Non je ne pense pas, il était en train d'appeler lorsque je l'ai surpris, mais j'ai coupé la connexion avant.

- Très bien, enferme le dans la pièce. Je vais prévenir le boss et il nous dira quoi faire de lui.

Le dénommé Joe souleva Castle sans ménagement en lui attrapant le coude et le poussa vers la porte du fond. L'auteur tenta de se débattre, mais le dernier coup qu'il avait reçu l'avait vraiment sonné, il essaya tout de même d'avoir des réponses.

- Où est Kate, qu'avez-vous fait d'elle ? Répondez-moi !

- Calme-toi Don Juan ! le prévint la brute en le plaquant avec force contre le mur tandis qu'il ouvrait une porte fermée à clé avant de littéralement lancer Castle à l'intérieur.

Le choc fut douloureux, mais Rick se releva tant bien que mal dans une pièce qui lui semblait petite et surtout presque totalement plongée dans le noir, car il n'aperçu qu'une seule petite fenêtre qui laissait passer très peu de lumière.

La porte se referma rapidement derrière lui et Castle se précipita pour tambouriner dessus.

-Dites-moi où elle est ! criait-il en se faisant mal aux poignets à force de taper sur la porte en métal.

Abandonnant finalement, il donna un dernier coup de rage dans la porte avant de poser la tête sur cette dernière. Il allait laisser couler des larmes de fureur lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Castle ? fit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre toute.

- Kate ?

* * *

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Voici déjà la suite, et oui comme je l'avais dit j'espère finir l'histoire avant que le final season ne soit diffusé. Donc voici déjà le dernier chapitre :( mais probablement celui que vous attendiez le plus :) Je pense faire encore un épilogue ( parce que les moments les plus croustillants sont toujours après la fin de l'histoire...).**

**Comme d'habitude, laissez moi vos commentaires!**

**Enjoy! et vivement lundi soir...**

* * *

_-Kate ?_ Kate c'est bien vous ? demanda Rick en se tournant vers le coin de la pièce d'où provenait la voix.

Castle vit alors une silhouette s'avancer vers le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers la petite fenêtre. Il la reconnu alors. Bien sûr que c'était elle. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en bataille et ses vêtements semblaient poisseux, mais elle n'avait pas l'air avoir été trop malmené.

Bien que Rick aurait voulu pouvoir se contenir et rester de marbre devant cette femme qui l'avait déjà tant fait souffrir, il céda vite à ses émotions et fonça à grandes enjambés vers sa partenaire pour l'enlacer solidement, laissant retombé la pression qu'il avait accumulé ses dernières heures.

D'une main ferme il tenait le dos de Kate pour la serrer au maximum contre son corps, tandis qu'il glissa son autre main dans la chevelure de la jeune femme. Rick pressa ensuite son visage dans la nuque de sa partenaire, respirant à grand coup son odeur si familière. Il avait tellement besoin de la serrer fort, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

- Oh mon Dieu Kate, vous êtes en vie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Jusqu'à là, Kate était restée plutôt interdite face au comportement de l'homme qui, hier encore, semblait la détester plus que tout. Mais lorsqu'elle l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille, quand elle comprit à son ton désespéré qu'il avait été mort d'inquiétude, elle ne put que le serrer contre elle, aussi fort qu'il le faisait, agrippant son manteau en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

Ils ne s'étaient enlacés de la sorte qu'une seule fois depuis le début de leur partenariat, ce geste était donc presque nouveau pour eux. Mais pas moins savoureux.

Ce fut Kate, qui au bout d'un moment indéterminé repoussa Castle en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle était terriblement soulagée de voir son partenaire de galère présent avec elle encore une fois, mais le fait qu'il soit là, dans cette pièce, ce n'était pas de bon augure.

- Que faites-vous là Castle ? demanda-t-elle un peu rudement en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

- Oh et bien j'ai oublié de vous rentre les DVD que je vous avais emprunté, alors je passais vous les déposer ! plaisanta-t-il amèrement en n'appréciant pas trop le ton qu'elle utilisait. Je suis venu vous retrouver avant qu'on vous retrouve livide dans un caniveau, Kate !

- Arrêtez de faire le pitre Castle ! s'énerva Kate à son tour. Ou sont les renforts ?

- Eh bien, comment dire…, fit l'auteur en baissant les yeux en même temps que le ton.

- Non Castle, commença Kate dépitée, ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu seul !

- Très bien alors je ne vous le dirais pas…

- Castle ! Vous comptiez faire quoi, les assommer à coup de sarcasme ! Enfin, mais à quoi vous pensiez ! lui lança-t-elle hors d'elle, en le regardant intensément dans les yeux et en se retenant de le frapper.

- A vous, Kate ! Je n'ai pensé qu'à vous ! lui répondit-il aussi fort qu'elle.

La colère quitta alors les yeux de Kate. Elle était totalement confuse. Il la haïssait pas plus tard que hier soir et à présent le voilà qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup quitte à perdre la vie. Ce qui allait certainement leur arriver…

- Mais…,mais vous me détesté, hier vous me disiez que…, commença-t-elle en bafouillant, n'osant plus le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, je suis toujours en colère contre vous, mais cela ne veux pas dire que je veux vous voir morte, Kate ! lui dit-il en se détournant d'elle, s'adossant au mur en bêton. J'étais la seule personne à pouvoir vous retrouver et je n'allais pas vous laisser mourir, pas encore une fois.

Un silence lourd se fit dans pièce. Kate s'adossa au mur opposé à celui où son partenaire reposait lui-même. Elle lui avait menti, mais il était quand même là. Il était venu la sauver. Il venait toujours. D'ailleurs comment l'avait-il retrouvé, elle-même ne savait pas où ils étaient ?

- Castle ? demanda-t-elle doucement comme pour tester son humeur.

- Oui ? répondit-il aussi calmement qu'elle.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Ah, …, euh c'est une longue histoire, tenta-t-il de se déroger, tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre le mur pour pouvoir s'assoir au sol.

- Vous avez l'impression qu'on a quelque chose d'autre à faire ?

- Nan, c'est vrai. Et bien par où commencer, débuta-t-il en sentant que le ton allait vite être rehaussé.

- Castle, qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? demanda Kate suspicieuse.

- Vous n'allez pas aimer…, le prévint-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- Castle ! le ton était menaçant, de même que sa posture lorsqu'elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Très bien, de toute façon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, alors si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, autant que ce soit de vos mains…

- Arrêtez de jouer les hommes mystérieux, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire !

- Avant de mourir, le capitaine Montgomery m'a laissé…, Castle fit une pause et releva la tête vers sa partenaire, …un dossier.

- Un dossier contenant quoi ? demanda Kate froidement d'une voix intentionnellement lente, le corps tendu.

- Des informations à propos des erreurs qu'il avait faites lorsqu'il travaillait avec Raglan et McCallister et…, Castle baissa à nouveau les yeux.

- Et ? la voix de Kate tremblait déjà car elle savait ce qu'il allait dire.

- Et…à propos du meurtre de votre mère, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Rick s'était attendu à des cris, à des coups de poing, à des menaces. Mais rien ne vint. En relevant la tête, il vit que sa partenaire lui tournait le dos, le corps immobile. Castle se releva alors, approchant doucement la jeune femme.

- Kate ? l'appela-t-il timidement en posant la main sur son épaule. Mais elle se dégagea brutalement de son emprise, il remarqua alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- J'essaye…, articula-t-elle en tentant de garder sa voix audible, j'essaye vraiment de vous trouver une bonne excuse. De me dire que vous m'avez caché ces informations pour une bonne raison. Mais je n'en trouve aucune ! lui lança-t-elle amèrement. Comment avez-vous pu Castle ?

- Je voulais vous garder en vie, Kate ! C'est ça ma raison ! se défendit-il en haussant la voix lui aussi.

- Oh arrêtez ! Ne me sortez pas encore l'excuse du chevalier servant ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule ! fit-elle en balayant son argument de la main.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas !

La jeune femme allait à nouveau répliquer, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Vous seriez probablement déjà morte à l'heure qui l'est si je n'étais pas là ! lui assura-t-il en la fixant profondément.

- N'importe quoi…siffla-t-elle avec une moue incrédule, détournant les yeux.

- Vous ne m'avez pas laissé finir mon histoire Kate.

Rick observa sa muse qui se retournait vers lui, elle avait l'air légèrement interloqué et surtout curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui avait caché d'autre. Il n'attendit cependant pas qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de poursuive et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé plusieurs mois auparavant.

- J'ai voulu tout vous avouer, bien évidemment. J'ai tout autant envie que vous de savoir qui est responsable du meurtre de votre mère, Kate.

Cette dernière gardait un visage impassible, ne semblant pas touchée par cet aveu-là. Castle continua alors.

- Le premier problème fut que vous m'aviez évincé de votre vie. Trois mois sans aucune nouvelle, aucun moyen de vous joindre.

- Je ne vois pas ce que…, répliqua Kate agacée, mais l'écrivain ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir.

- La seconde raison fut que…, j'ai été contacté par un homme.

- Un homme ? Qui ça ? Kate était très intéressée à présent.

- Je ne connais pas son nom, il n'a pas voulu me le dire, il a seulement dit qu'il était un ami du capitaine, répondit Rick en retournant s'adosser au mur, laissant sa partenaire seule au milieu de la pièce.

- Voyons Castle je ne comprends pas comment…, mais elle fut à nouveau coupée.

- Mais il en savait beaucoup, lui assura-t-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il en savait beaucoup sur moi, sur vous. Sur le meurtre de votre mère.

- Sur son commanditaire ? demanda-t-elle toujours furieuse alors qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui je pense qu'il sait qui à tué votre mère.

- Alors pourquoi… ? hurla-t-elle en levant les mains au ciel.

- J'ai essayé ! se défendit Castle en tentant de couvrir la voix de la jeune femme. J'ai essayé, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Mais nous avons fait un marché : je vous empêchais de poursuivre votre investigation sur le meurtre de votre mère et il faisait tout pour qu'il ne vous arrive rien !

- Vous m'empêchiez de…, commença Kate sa voix bouillonnant de rage. C'est ridicule ! Et comment savez vous que cette personne n'est pas le meurtrier de ma mère ? Hein Castle ?

- Parce que c'est lui qui m'a aidé à vous retrouvé !

La jeune femme était au milieu de la pièce, incapable de rester en place. Ses yeux étaient toujours embués et ses poings, ainsi que sa mâchoire, étaient totalement crispés. Elle-même ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer sa fureur contre celui qui disait être son partenaire.

- Comment avez pu Castle ? dit-elle à nouveau. Faire un marché sur ma vie avec un total inconnu…, tout ça pour m'empêcher de trouver le salopard qui a tué ma mère ! Comment avez pu ! lui cria-t-elle encore en l'approchant et en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Parce que je vous aime, Kate ! lui asséna-t-il désespéré en la fixant en retour. Je préfère votre vie à la raison de la mort de votre mère !

Les mots avaient claqué dans le silence de la pièce et Kate Beckett avait encore l'impression d'en entendre les échos. Il avait fait ça par amour ? Le regard de la jeune femme se fit moins dur et elle due finalement détourner les yeux car elle n'arrivait plus à fixer ceux, démunis, de Castle. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher des informations aussi importantes ! Ils étaient partenaires ! Amis. Tellement plus… Mais qu'aurait-elle fait si les rôles avaient été inversé ? Elle aussi elle l'aimait… elle aussi elle l'aurait protégé. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Kate n'était même pas sûre qu'ils survivent jusqu'au soir, ce n'était peut être pas le moment d'être désuni. Elle ne voulait pas mourir alors qu'il était furieux conte elle.

Le manque de réaction de la jeune femme à la déclaration qu'il venait de faire laissa un goût amer dans la bouche de Castle. Il l'interpréta mal et reprit sur un ton méprisant.

- De toute façon pourquoi je m'obstine…, vous ne comprendrez jamais pour quelle raison j'ai fait ça étant donné que vous ne ressentirez jamais les mêmes sentiments que moi, émit Castle résigné.

- Non Castle…, contredit la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

- C'est bon je vous dis ! Je suis un grand garçon, j'arriverai à me faire à l'idée que je n'étais pas à la hauteur pour faire battre le cœur de l'indomptable Kate Beckett, rit-il de lui-même aigrement fermant les yeux et posant la tête sur le mur auquel il était adossé.

- Arrêtez Castle ! vociféra alors Kate. Je n'en peux plus !

- D'entendre la vérité ? tenta l'écrivain avec un rire qui lui fit hausser les épaules, toujours les yeux fermés.

- De passer pour la méchante de l'histoire ! corrigea-t-elle en approchant de lui à nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas, vous allez dire que tout est de ma faute ? questionna Castle en haussant le ton alors qu'il appréciait peu la tournure des événements.

- Ecoutez…, commença la jeune femme gênée de parler de ses sentiments. Je sais que je vous ai fait souffrir, et je le regrette tous les jours. Mais ne me faite pas passer pour une sans cœur ! Moi aussi j'ai des sentiments !

- Mais pas pour moi…, compléta-t-il pour elle.

- Bien sûr que si, vous êtes mon meilleur ami, expliqua la jeune femme.

- Vous ne m'aimez pas ! fit-il en détachant chaque mot, la voix forte faisant résonner les mots.

- Si je vous aime ! lâcha soudainement Kate en criant presque.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce. Complètement différent des précédents. Kate n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était sorti si facilement alors qu'elle s'était battue des mois avec elle-même rien que pour s'en faire accepter l'idée.

Castle, quant à lui, fixait la jeune femme, qui le fixait lui-même avec un air de défi. Il était totalement perdu. Toutes ses certitudes venaient de s'effondrer. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il fallait qu'il en soit sûr… Inspirant profondément pour remettre son corps en fonctionnement, il tenta de s'exprimer.

- Quoi ? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler, la question étant timide mais directe.

- Je vous aime aussi Richard, répéta-t-elle sans hésiter.

Elle l'avait redit, il n'avait donc pas rêver. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être écrivain à ce moment-là, car un millier de question se bousculèrent dans sa tête et il n'arrivait pas à choisir la bonne.

- Mais pourquoi… ? tenta-t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux totalement noyés dans le regard de sa muse.

- J'ai essayé…, fit-elle en détournant les yeux. Mais je crois que nous sommes les rois du mauvais timing. J'ai voulu accepter votre proposition et partir avec vous dans les Hampton, mais il y a eu Gina. Puis il y a eu Josh. Ensuite je me suis fait tirer dessus…

La jeune femme s'interrompit et passa sa main sur sa poitrine, détournant les yeux, tandis que Castle était immobile, avalant chaque mot qu'elle voulait bien prononcer.

- Après ça ma vie, mon esprit, mes sentiments, tout ça a été un gros foutoir…, continua-t-elle en retournant au milieu de la pièce, enserrant ses bras autour de son corps comme si elle était parcouru d'un frisson soudain. J'ai du aller consulter un psy, ça m'a fait du bien. Ca allait mieux. J'ai pensé être prête pour vous, pour nous. Mais ensuite vous vous êtes éloigné, brutalement et très loin, et ça m'a fait mal, finit Kate dans un souffle.

- Kate je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-il rapidement en approchant de la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

- Ne le soyez pas, c'est de ma faute, le corrigea-t-elle sans se retourner, se sachant incapable de soutenir ses yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Mais ne dites pas que je ne ressens rien.

- Je ne le pensais pas. Les hommes disent des choses horribles lorsqu'ils pensent que la femme de leur vie ne veut pas d'eux, se rattrapa-t-il avant de poser une main sur son épaule pour la faire se retourner. Vous êtes la femme la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse Kate Beckett, lui avoua-t-il alors qu'il empaumait à deux mains son visage scionné par les larmes. Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je vous ai vu et je le penserais toujours.

Rick sentait son cœur battre à une allure folle tandis que le regard qu'il échangeait avec sa muse reflétait tout le bonheur qu'ils éprouvaient d'avoir enfin démoli les barrières qui les séparaient. Dans un geste tendre il accola leur front, tenant toujours son visage dans ses mains, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'envole. Complètement détendue par le touché de son partenaire, Kate passa ses mains dans le dos de son auteur favoris, encerclant sa taille et surtout, rapprochant leur corps. Ils étaient tous les deux si à l'aise qu'ils en fermèrent les yeux en soupirant.

- Et si on arrêtait de se faire du mal à présent, surtout si près de la fin, proposa Rick avec un rire sans joie. Je t'aime tellement…, lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il éloignait leur tête dans le but de connecter une autre partie de leur visage.

Caressant la joue de la jeune femme avec son pouce, il plongea à nouveau dans ses yeux pour y demander son approbation. Mais il ne la chercha pas longtemps, car c'est Kate elle-même qui se pencha doucement pour sceller leurs lèvres. Rick Castle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait sous sa peau tandis que son cœur s'emballait dangereusement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça alors que leurs lèvres ne se touchaient même pas encore.

Rick Castle cru mourir lorsqu'il entendit la porte en métal grincer derrière lui alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas embrassé la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et il sut que Kate ressentait la même chose car il la senti agripper avec rage sa chemise. Il ne daigna même pas tourner la tête vers l'homme qui osait interrompre le moment qu'il attendait depuis quatre ans déjà.

- Aller les tourtereaux, éloignez vous l'un de l'autre et suivez moi, prévint l'homme en pointant une arme vers eux.

Kate tourna alors son regard vers Castle, qui fit de même en sentant sa muse bouger. L'émotion présente dans leurs yeux était coupable au couteau, car ils savaient que, à moins d'un miracle, ce serait probablement le dernier regard qu'ils échangeraient.

- Allez ! J'ai pas que ça à faire ! Dépêchez vous où je tue l'un de vous immédiatement, menaça l'insensible.

A contre cœur ils se séparèrent alors. Comme si c'était lui l'homme entrainé à se battre pour les forces de police, Rick passa devant la jeune femme et sortit en premier de la pièce. Kate ne chercha même pas à broncher comme elle l'aurait fait dans une autre situation. Elle n'en avait plus la force.

L'armoire à glace les conduisit dans la pièce où Rick avait été poliment salué par un coup de poing à son arrivé. Avant de s'assoir sur les deux chaises côte à côte qui leurs étaient destinées, Castle passa devant une autre pièce jouxtant celle-ci dont la porte était ouverte. A l'intérieur, il y avait une autre chaise, unique, mais relié à des câbles électriques alors qu'une bassine d'eau était posée au sol. A côté de la chaise se trouvait une table comme on en voyait dans les hôpitaux, sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs instruments en métal qu'il ne tenta même pas d'identifier.

Une salle des tortures.

Tournant la tête vers Kate qui le suivait de près, il vit que cela ne lui avait pas échappé non plus. Ils furent donc ensuite installés sur une chaise très peu confortable avant d'y être ligotés, tandis que deux des hommes pointaient une arme à feu sur chacun d'entre eux, restant à bonne distance. Le troisième s'approcha.

- Alors M. Castle, commença-t-il avec un ton que Rick n'apprécia pas du tout, votre charmante partenaire n'a pas été très loquace tout à l'heure, peut être que vous serrez un peu plus bavard.

- Vous ne saurez rien, bande de chiens galeux ! persiffla Castle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et il ne le regretta pas, même lorsque l'autre lui envoya une droite qui lui donna l'impression qu'on lui avait décroché le cerveau.

- Arrêtez ! Ne lui faites pas de mal ! supplia Kate en gigotant sur sa chaise, en vain.

- Ah, intéressant, constata l'homme qui faisait l'interrogatoire en reportant son attention sur Kate, vous supportez la douleur physique qui vous ait imposé, mais vous ne supportez pas de voir votre partenaire souffrir… Tout cela va grandement me faciliter les choses. Est-ce que vous croyez au coup de foudre M. Castle ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers l'écrivain qui plongea lui-même les yeux dans ceux de la détective. Oui, je vois bien que oui… Et bien je vais vous offrir l'opportunité de sentir ce courant directement dans votre chair. Billy, tu veux bien… ? demanda-t-il au troisième homme en faisant un mouvement de la main vers Castle.

Kate compris immédiatement le sort qui allait être réservé à son partenaire, de même que ce dernier, et elle recommença à se débattre encore plus fort.

- Non, laissez-le ! hurla-t-elle tandis que le dénommé Billy libérait Castle de ses liens pour le conduire dans la pièce à côté.

Richard Castle croisa une dernière fois le si beau visage de la femme de sa vie, lui souriant comme s'il allait simplement se faire arracher une dent par un homme qui aimait ça, lui murmurant un « je t'aime » et pénétra finalement dans la salle de torture, suivi par son bourreau. La porte resta ouverte, Kate entendait chacun de leurs mouvements, mais elle ne pouvait voir aucun des deux hommes. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler de leur plein gré tandis que l'homme qui s'apprêtait à gâcher sa vie s'approchait d'elle.

- Allons Kate, si vous me dites où est le dossier que Montgomery vous a laissé, je vous promets qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à votre co-équipier, promit-il sur un ton enjôleur.

- Vous nous tuerez de toute façon, alors allez au diable, lui cracha-t-elle entre ses larmes avant d'encaisser une gifle monumentale qui lui fit fermer les yeux.

- Va s'y Billy, envoie la…, mais sa voix se coupa soudainement.

Kate trouva bizarre qu'il stoppe sa phrase à se moment, mais elle sursauta carrément lorsqu'elle sentit que quelque chose de lourd lui tombait dessus. Ouvrant les yeux, elle comprit que c'était le corps sans vie de l'homme qui venait de la frapper deux secondes plus tôt. Le corps de l'homme l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit, mais à ce moment-là, elle entendit des bruits de pas autour d'elle et des voix qui criaient « NYPD !». Les renforts ? Enfin mon Dieu…

Mais alors que la joie envahissait son corps entier, elle entendit le bruit d'objets métalliques qui tombaient au sol, de coups de poing et finalement de coup de feu. Elle était sûre que ça provenait de la pièce où était Castle !

- Castle ! criait-elle en se débattant pour se débarrasser du corps qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.

Elle sentit alors que quelqu'un retirait le corps sans vie qui entravait ses mouvements. D'un coup d'œil elle regarda la personne qui était en train de la libérer, mais ne la reconnue pas. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux et vit Esposito qui passait les menottes à Joe. Puis elle vit Ryan qui pénétrait dans la salle où se trouvait son Castle, l'arme au poing. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas de la police que provenait le coup de feu. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier à nouveau.

- Castle ! Rick ! appelait-elle en vain alors que la personne qui s'afférait à ses liens était décidément trop lente.

Alors elle vit Ryan pointer son arme vers le fond de salle, avant de l'abaisser doucement, son visage reflétant une grande inquiétude.

- Oh monde Dieu, Castle…, dit-il sur un ton que Kate n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

Finalement, elle sentit qu'elle était libérée de sa chaise et sauta littéralement sur ses talons. Elle franchit les quelques mètres à toute vitesse et entra dans la pièce sans même se protéger.

Ce qu'elle vit la statufia.

Le corps d'un homme reposait au sol, un trou dans la poitrine. Debout à côté de lui, le corps immobile mais tremblant, l'arme toujours pointée vers le cadavre, Richard Castle fixait d'un regard vide le corps de la personne qu'il avait tué de ses propres mains.

Kate s'avança doucement vers son partenaire, faisant signe à Ryan de sortir. Mon Dieu, il était vivant et bien qu'elle ait plus que tout envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Beckett se retint car elle se souvenait très bien de l'état dans lequel elle était le jour où elle avait tué un homme pour la première fois.

Mais une fois que Rick la vit approcher, son corps se remit en mouvement et les larmes coulèrent d'elles même.

- Kate…, commença-t-il mais rien d'autre ne sorti.

- Donne-là moi Rick, demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de son partenaire que tenait encore l'arme.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt et Kate la posa sur une table près d'eux. Elle posa ensuite ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de Rick, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, tandis que lui posait les siennes sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

- Mon Dieu, tu es vivant…, dit-elle en caressant ses joues alors que des larmes de joie, les premières de la journée, coulaient aussi sur ses joues à elle. Bon sang Rick, tu n'as plus jamais intérêt à jouer les héros, sinon je le jure, je t'achève moi-même ! promit-elle avec force alors qu'elle se jetait corps et âme sur les lèvres de l'homme qui lui avait réappris à aimer, perdant toute retenue.

Le baiser était intense. Fiévreux, désespéré et à des lieux de celui qu'ils avaient échangé sous couverture. Kate avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire, lui agrippant le cuire chevelu avec force, pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas s'en aller et surtout pour le tenir encore plus proche d'elle. Rick quant à lui avait enroulé ses bras autour de la taille fine de la jeune femme, soudant leur corps en toute part et de ce fait, si l'un se penchait, l'autre était obligé de suivre. Avec autorité Kate passa la barrière des lèvres qui guerroyaient avec les siennes et s'empara de sa langue avec la sienne. Bien que ce soit elle qui avait capturé la langue de l'écrivain, ce fut elle qui ne pu retenir un gémissement expressif à son contact, ce qui envoya des frissons de plaisir dans le corps de Castle.

Aucun des deux n'était conscient de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Peu leur importait d'ailleurs. Ils étaient vivants, ils s'aimaient, ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne comptaient plus se quitter.

- _Hey guys_ ! appela la voix d'Esposito derrière eux, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Vous allez vous décoller à la fin ? Ca fait dix minutes montre en mains que vous vous bécotés ! Y en a qui bosse ! râla-t-il alors que l'émotion se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

Les deux amants sourirent alors qu'ils échangeaient un dernier baiser, avant de finalement se reculer, mais sans pour autant se lâcher. Côte à côte, Castle avait laissé ses bras autour de la taille de sa muse, tandis que cette dernière avait accolé sa tête à l'épaule de son partenaire.

- Quand même ! s'indigna Esposito tandis que Ryan, à côté de lui, affichait un sourire monumental. Je vous promets vous deux, recommença-t-il en pointant un index menaçant vers le couple, j'en ai ma claque de sauver votre peau in extremis ! Quand apprendrez-vous qu'on est une équipe ? Toi, prévint-il en s'adressant à Castle, si tu as une piste, arrête de nous mentir ! Heureusement qu'on a pu tracer ton portable à temps ! Et toi, continua-t-il son monologue en se tournant vers Kate, si tu continue à enquêter sur le meurtre de ta mère, on sera toujours là en renfort pour toi, alors ne fait pas ça derrière notre dos !

Même si le ton d'Esposito était réprobateur, Kate avait bien compris qu'il avait eu très peur pour eux sur ce coup-ci. S'éloignant du corps de son partenaire, elle s'approcha de son autre co-équipier et le pris dans ses bras à son tour.

- Merci Javi…, lui dit-elle seulement alors qu'elle voyait que Rick et Ryan échangèrent eux aussi une accolade enjouée.

- Quand tu veux ma grande, lui dit-il sincèrement en lui tapotant le dos. Allez, maintenant on rentre, il faut qu'on prenne votre déposition, tant que tout est frais dans votre esprit.

Les embrassades se stoppèrent donc, tandis que Ryan et Esposito ouvraient la marche vers la sorti, Castle et Beckett reprirent leur place dans les bras l'un de l'autre et suivirent leurs co-équipiers docilement. Ils n'arrivaient plus à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Soudain Esposito se retourna vers eux, ce qui les fit s'arrêter.

- Ah, au fait, je suis contenant que vous ayez survécu à celle-là, par contre lorsque Lanie va apprendre dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes fourrés intentionnellement, elle va vous mettre en charpie…, dit-il avant de remettre en marche, mais il s'arrêta de nouveau. A moins que Gates le fasse d'abord.

Beckett et Castle souriaient, simplement heureux d'être en vie. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs sourires devinrent tendres. D'ailleurs Rick ne résista pas à glisser sa main sur la joue de sa muse et de déposer un baiser tout aussi tendre sur ses lèvres. En d'autres circonstances, Kate n'aurait pas permis tant d'effusion, mais à ce moment, elle savait qu'elle en avait tout autant besoin que lui. La jeune femme posa alors la main qui n'enserrait pas la taille de son partenaire sur son torse et agrippa sa chemise pour approfondir le baiser.

- Oh non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ! s'exclama Esposito. Allez avancer, on a de la paperasse à faire ! A ce rythme-là on n'est pas rentré…

Le couple sourit à nouveau avant de se séparer et de suivre le schtroumpf grognon jusqu'à la sorti de l'entrepôt, leurs mains et leurs cœurs fermement entrelacés.


End file.
